1. Field
Example embodiments relate to optical devices and/or methods of controlling propagation direction of light from optical devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many optical devices, which use light, have recently been developed. Since optical devices use light, optical devices have an advantage of high-speed operation. However, while electrical devices have been miniaturized to have sizes of several tens to several hundreds of nanometers, it is difficult for optical devices to have sizes equal to or less than wavelengths of incident light due to a diffraction limit of light, and thus it difficult to reduce sizes of optical devices to several micrometers (μm) or less. Accordingly, there is a limitation in manufacturing an integrated optical circuit including an optical device.